mowlfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
11투사
네가 1평가하는 그 잣대로 평가 받으리라. 1눈에는눈이에는이. 1거만하기에, 1비굴해지지 말고, 1당당하라. 1해결이 아닌, 1해소. / 1Allone. 분1분별의 1주체는 나. 내가 풀어낸다. / 1생각대로된다. 1자기암시. 내가 그것을 무어라고 부르든 상관없는것도 잇고 상관잇는게 잇다. 1해골바가지/1저마다자신만의세상. 1꽃을보러오세요. / 1상대방과의 관계. 서로 상대를 1대상으로서, 1투사한다. 1담론에 끌어들인다. 1자기화한다. / 1현상에 1이름을 붙인다. 1한번 만들면 1그자체가 생명력을 가지고 살아간다. 현상에 기반을 햇든 안햇든. Ex. 원숭이무리에찬물, 물질의근본입자. 1생각대로된다. / 자신이 가지고 잇는 1특성. 그것에 대한 감정. 그것으로 1기준으로 다른 이를 본다. / 부모를 닮는다. 보고 배운다. 1모델링. 그저 1무의식적으로 따라할 수도 잇고, 의식화하여, 문제의식삼아 그렇게 하지 않으려는 마음에 반대로 될 수도 잇다. 1청개구리. 1담론. / 그들이 아니엇다면, 지금 이럴 수 없엇다. 1너가아니면하지않았다 1지금을 긍정적으로 받아들인다면, 혹은, 지금을 부정한다면. 그에 따라, 상대방을 어떻게 대하는가, 세상을 어떻게 대하는가. / 자신이 내뱉은 말. 그에 영향받는다. 자신의 1일관성을 지키려. 1책임 / 1마음속에 간음한자, 이미 간음한 것과 다름 없다. 상황이 떠라 주엇으면 그리하엿을것. 1가능성. 죄1죄. 마음먹은 것 다체가, 그것을 한 것과 다름이 없다. 한정된 삶을 살고 잇는 그. 1환경이 받쳐주지 얺아 죄를 짓지 않앗을 뿐. 1천국, 지옥에서 영원. 모든 1경우의수, 환경. 그런 마음이 잇다면, 그 경우의 수가 돌고 돌아 마침내 돌아왓을때 그렇게 하고야 말 것이기 때문에. 1죄수의딜레마. / 세월호 참사. 화를 낸다. 선장에게. 자신을 보라. 내가 그 모습이 아닌가. / 무엇이 그것을 그것으로 만드는가. 그것으로 1규정하는가. 1동일성. 1전제. 1메타. 1귀인. 명명 1규정. 그것 아닌 것이 그것이게 한다. 1연기. 이것 저것. / 돼지 눈엔 돼지만. 최소한, 그런 1관점으로 세상을 보고 잇다는 것. 그런 1문제의식을 갖고 잇다는 것. 1담론. / 문제의식. 환경. 습관. 내 눈앞의 것을 보며, 그렇게 안 하려고 하지만 1동화한다. 1투사한다. 그렇게 안하려고 해도, 의식보다 무의식이 더 강하다. 1모델링. 어차피 그렇게 된다면, 긍정하는 마음으로 하라. 1심판은 날마다 온다. 웃으면서 죽1죽이라. 그러면 죄1죄가 없을 것이다. / 이상하다. 그러는 내가 이상하다. Dont blame what they are. They are more real than any other ideas. 1mowl 1아름답다. 그러는 내가 아름답다. 싸1싸움이 게속되는 이유. 싸우지 말아야 한다는 사람. 2촘스키. 싸우지 말라는 데는 논1논쟁이 필요없다. 악1악으로 악을 이길 수 없다. 악을 더 확장시킬뿐. 담론. 1역설. 1자기언급적. / Fear is the mother of safety. 2q 두1두려움. 1안전. 이를 1문제삼아 답1답을 찾는다면, 안전해짐. 안전을 꾀한다는 것. 그만큼 무엇인가 두렵다는 것. 그만큼 1자유롭지 않음. 안전을 추구하지 않는다. 애초에 그는 두1두려움이 없다. / 1행복. 지금 상황이 행복하지 않다. 행복을 1추구한다. 행복을 추구한다는 것은, 행복하지 않다는 말. 1역설 / 1현상은, 자기 1자신의 1투사. 1예술. 1감상. 1감사. 1감격. 자신에 대한 1사랑. / 2발레리. 1용기를 내어, 생각하는 대로 살지 않으면, 사는대로 생각. 1실천하여 1이해하든가, 1행동대로된다 이해한 바로서 실천하든가. 1생각대로된다 1합리화. / 꼭 자기 수준의 하나님, 신1신. 1너자신을알라. 그 1한계를 인정하라. 버1버림으로써 얻1얻으라. 1초월하라. 1역설 / 그를 통해 나를 알 수 있다. 머리깍고 절에 들어가는 것만이 1수행이 아니다. 나를 1짜증나게 하는 그 앞에서 나를 바라보는 것 역시 수행. 1반면교사. 배1배움 / 1자신을 1투사. 산을 오른다. 산을 정복한 것은 나 자신을 정복한 것이다. 1소재 1형식 1내용 자신의투사 / 구태어 1긁어부스럼. 1목적. 1꽃을보러오세요 1방법론 1이렇게하면이렇게 / 자기 1자신에 대한 인식. 1자아상. 에 따라, 자신을 어떻게 인식하느냐에 따라 세상을 달리 1규정한다. 근본적인 1전제. / 2붓다. 내게 없는 것은 내게 해를 끼칠 수 없다 여자를 보고. 음욕을 품는 자믄 이미 음욕 1가능성 2칸트. 도의적으로는 생각만으로 죄 2노자. 1이성의 사용. 안사용. 나홀로 무지하구나. 욥2욥. 문제의 해결, 해소. / 어떤 1기준으로 보는 것. 그것을 강조하는 것. 그러한 1사고방식이 생기게 된 이유. 그것에 1문제의식을 느껴서 그렇다. Ex. 자신이 그렇지 않기 때문에 그렇다. 1열등감을 느끼기에.